


Smirks

by fl0rdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0rdy/pseuds/fl0rdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen model Jensen's t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirks

**Author's Note:**

> mini fic!

"Alright, are you ready Misha?" Jensen chuckled. "God, they're gonna eat this up."   
"Why wouldn't they?" Misha did that smirk that made Jensen's whole body tingle, and shot Misha a "shut the fuck up" face. Misha laughed.  
"Okay, just take the picture so I can get that thing on." Misha said. All he was wearing at that time was a tank top and Jensen had been going over his chest for the last 3 minutes. Damn.  
They took the picture and immediately after Jensen took his shirt off and Misha hadn't realized he was supposed to do more than watch and take the shirt until Jensen looked at him with that same face and said, "What?"  
Misha gave him the sexiest smirk he could and watched Jensen's hands tremble while giving it to him, he enjoyed making Jensen like that, because he knew Jensen intentionally always tried to mask the tension in front of people.  
"Alright Misha what do you wanna do for the one with both of us?"  
"I suspect the fangirls will blow this up so lets blow it up even more and make me the fangirl too."  
"Well, I guess you fangirling over me wouldn't be a total lie, would it?" Jensen returned the smirk, and Misha knew exactly what he was doing.  
"Shut the fuck up," Misha laughed. They took the photo and after they were done they told the guy who took the picture they were done.  
"Meet me in your room in 5?" Misha asked while walking away. Jensen followed and grabbed his ass. They then dissapeared down the hall.


End file.
